The Contractor shall exert its best efforts to chemically and immunologically characterize surface labelled glycoproteins and glycolipids with tumor-distinctive properties. The Contractor shall study isolation and chemical characterization of "galactoprotein a", ceramide X, and sialylgalactosyl or sialylgalactosaminyl protein showing specific label for tumors and preparation, purification, and characterization of antibodies directed against such surface labelled components. A glycosphingolipid antigen sharing reactivity with wheat germ agglutinin and Gold's carcinoembryonic antigen and an A-like ("pseudo A") shall also be isolated, purified, and characterized.